Dinner Weirdness
by Seiko
Summary: Something comes over the senshi at dinnertime...uh oh :)


Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or its characters (sob) or the song that I am using in this fic. 

I don't know if you would call this a songfic or not…wait…I don't think so. Okay this isn't a songfic, it's just something silly that I came up with. Enjoy!

Dinner Weirdness

__

Miaka entered the dining room to find her senshi sitting at a round table overloaded with wonderful looking food. She eagerly went over to an empty seat and picked up her chopsticks ready to dive in and eat. Tamahome stopped her,

Tamahome: Not yet Miaka, we have to give thanks.

Miaka: Oh! Gomen, gomen everyone. 

__

She obediantly put her chopsticks down beside her plate. However her mouth continued to drool and her stomach rumbled as it smelled the delicious aromas wafting up from the table.

Miaka: Who's saying the thanks?

Tasuki: I think Nuriko wanted ta'.

Nuriko: Hai! Okay what should I say? Hmm…

Hotohori: Give thanks for my beauty, Nuriko-chan.

__

Everyone but Hotohori sweatdrops.

Nuriko: Umm, I was thinking about something that applied to all of us.

Chichiri: What about if we give thanks for this food no da?

Tasuki: No! Give thanks for my tessen!

Nuriko: I think I like Chichiri's idea fang-boy.

__

Tasuki mumbled something about his tessen being better but allowed Nuriko to continue.

Nuriko: Okay, everyone bow their head and I'll begin.

__

The senshi comply. Minutes pass and they begin to look up at Nuriko, wondering when he would start. Suddenly Nuriko looked up and he had a weird gleam in his eye.

Nuriko:…Day-O!

__

Everyone gave Nuriko confused looks.

Chiriko: What did he say?

Nuriko: Daaaaayyyy-O! Daylight come and de' wan' go home.

__

Nuriko began moving his head from side to side.

Nuriko: Day, messa day, messa day, messa day, messa day, messa daaaayy-O. Daylight come and de' wan' go home.

__

His head dropped down and he closed his eyes. The others leaned in closer, wondering what the fuck was wrong with him tonight. Nuriko's head popped back up,

Nuriko: Work all night ana drinka rum!

__

The other senshi suddenly found themselves picking up their napkins and flinging them around in the air.

Everyone: Daylight come and de' wan' go home

Nuriko: Stuff banana till the morning come

Everyone: Daylight come and de' wan' go home

__

Nuriko got up from the table and began swaying around it.

Nuriko: Come Mr. Talliman, talli me banana

Everyone: Daylight come and de' wan' go home

__

Nuriko switched directions.

Nuriko: Come Mr. Talliman, talli me banana

__

The others began wiping each other with their napkins.

Everyone: Daylight come and de' wan' go home

__

Nuriko went back in his place and the senshi found themselves putting their arms out in front of them and slowly rising off of their seats.

Everyone: Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch!

__

At the bunch part, they all joined hands and swayed together.

Tasuki: What the fuck is going on?!?

Everyone: Daylight come and de' wan' go home.

__

The senshi let go of each other and slowly began to sit back down.

Everyone: Six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch!

__

Nuriko had a confused look on his face as he wondered why his body was moving on its own accord.

Everyone: Daylight come and de' wan' go home

__

Nuriko did a strutting chicken move around the table.

Nuriko: Day, messa daaaayyyy-O

Everyone: Daylight come and de' wan' go home

__

He swayed back towards his seat.

Nuriko: Day, messa day, messa day, messa day, messa day…

Everyone: Daylight come and de' wan' go home

__

Nuriko hugged himself as he danced.

Nuriko: A beautiful bunch a ripe banana

__

The senshi turned over in their chairs and wiggled their asses up in the air.

Everyone: Daylight come and de' wan' go home

__

Nuriko's face screwed up and he clawed at the air.

Nuriko: Highly, deadly, black tarantula

Everyone: Daylight come and de' wan' go home

__

They all began putting their arms out in front of them again and slowly got out of their seats.

Everyone: Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch!

__

Everyone swayed to the left.

Everyone: Daylight come and de' wan' go home

__

They scrunched down as low as they could go.

Everyone: Six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch!

__

Everyone threw up their hands in the air.

Everyone: Daylight come and de' wan' go home

Nuriko: Day, messa daayyy-O

Everyone: Daylight come and de' wan' go home

Nuriko: Day, messa day, messa day, messa day, messa day…

__

Everyone swayed back to the right.

Everyone: Daylight come and de' wan' go home.

Nuriko: Come Mr. Talliman, talli me banana

Everyone: Daylight come and de' wan' go home.

Chiriko: I'm scared!

Nuriko: Come Mr. Talliman, talli me banana

Everyone: Daylight come and de' wan' go home

__

They all sat back in their chairs and looked down at their bowl of shrimp. The shrimp suddenly formed into hands and shot out of the bowls and grabbed the senshi's faces and pulled them down.

Miaka screamed and sat up in her bed. Sweat made her nighties cling to her body and her breathing was rapid. As the nightmare faded Miaka could only shake her head and sigh.

"That's the last time I eat noodles with fish and fudge before bedtime."


End file.
